Broken Mirrors
by Conna McCanna
Summary: AU/OOC What do you do, when your world is shattered, and all you knew is left in pieces? Do you lay down and accept it, or do you try to put the pieces back together again? This is the challenge that faces Ranma and Ranko Saotome. A challenge that those that care about them are only too happy to take up, to help them achieve their goals. (Reposted, corrected main title)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, I do not claim any rights to any of the characters or concepts created or owned by Viz Video or Rumiko Takahashi. This is just the work of one fan to the others. The only characters or concepts that i claim are the ones I created or introduced. That said, I bring you:

Broken Mirrors.

Chapter 1

Friday, June 5th, 10:00 AM. The Toho Center for Physical Rehabilitation.

Ranma hated these days, even though he knew he needed them. It wasn't so much the sensi, as it was the tasks that were set for him. 'A martial artist's life is filled with paril and dangerous training' he thought to himself as his current trainer instructed him on the exercises that were required for that day at that time. A true task master, his father would be proud of the due diligence and exacting standards that they demanded.

"You can do this, sugar. Two more laps, then you can hit the shower and we can wrap up for the week. You do know it would be better if I could work with you every week, right?" she repeated for the twentieth time since they had started to work together. For his part, Ranma just grunted out a barely articulate denial as he continues to walk around in the pool, making his laps as instructed.

He looks over at the woman walking next to him, there to help him if he needs it. Uyko Kuonji is attractive enough, he thinks to himself. Tall for a woman, she is only about six inches shorter than him with long, brown hair that she usually wore in a high ponytail or bound away when she had to do serious work, her friendly, dark eyes are welcoming and unwavering at the same time when it came to her charges and making sure that they did as they were instructed. Her smile could motivate you to push onward, and the little frown that she would give on occasion served to make you want to keep going, to not disappoint both her and yourself. It had been a long, hard road to get to where he was now, but without the work of people like Ukyo, who still saw some potential in his broken and battered form, he didn't know if he would still have had the will to carry on and to do what was needed to improve.

The last five years had been a grueling trip, by far harder and more challenging than any of the martial arts training he had received as a child. When the doctors finished putting him back together five years ago, they said that he would never walk again, that he would never be able to function in any capacity like he had grown used to.

Well, Ranma Saotome never loses, and he never quits. He pushed on, doing whatever was required of himself to get better, to start to recover what he had lost. The scars would always be there, they would always mark the challenges he had ran into and had decided to prevail over. They had told him he would never walk again, that he would never practice the Art again. He was determined to prove them wrong, regardless of the cost.

He takes his cane from Ukyo as he gets ready to leave, the car waiting for him as he takes his leave, heading to his next stop. He keeps his stoic look, not showing the emotions he had inside as the car takes him to see his parents. He thanks the driver as they pull up, and the door is opened for him and he is helped out of the car. The driver stands by the car as Ranma braces himself with his cane and lifts the flowers from where they rest. He walks slowly, painfully, to where his parents rest.

He stands mutely before the grave, looking down at the stones that site there, all that remains of his parents. He stands there mutely for a while, just staring at the stones and thinking about all he wanted to say, but couldn't. He looks up, fighting the tears that he can't shed, the words that can't be said eating at his heart as he stands there, then walks silently back to the car, leaning a bit heavier on the cane. The driver holds the door for him, offering him a hand that he refuses to accept as he lowers himself back into the car and they leave, heading for the family dojo to see how his father's legacy is being taken care of. He wasn't sure what was more painful, the visit that he had just completed, or the one that lay before him.

They stop in front of the Saotome compound, the students and instructors that are outside bowing respectfully to him as he gets out of the car and walks slowly inside. He looks over the classes one by one, paying personal attention to a student here and there, verbally correcting one here and there, or just watching silently for a few minutes before moving on. One of his instructors looks up, grinning at him as he walks over. Ryoga Hibiki was a mountain of a man, broad and powerful and one of the best martial artists that Ranma had ever known, almost as good as he was before the accident.

"Hey Ranma, good to see you. The students are coming along well, your father's legacy is secure. I just can't wait til the day I get to spar with you. I think it will be...Something else. So, think your sister will be stopping by anytime soon?" He asks with a hopeful look in his eye as Ranma just rolls his eyes.

"You know that this is her week to take care of the family business, Hibiki. And what would Akari say if she knew that you were thinking about another woman, hrm? I think I wouldn't have to worry about kicking your ass, because she would take care of it for me!" The two friends laugh easily over their long standing jokes and friendship, even if neither would ever directly acknowledge it.

They talk about how things are going around the dojo for a while, then go their separate ways, Ryoga back to his advanced class and Ranma to his private dojo, bowing respectfully to the shrine before taking his basic stance, moving slowly through his kata, trying to lose himself in the Art, even in this limited way. He pushes himself a bit harder than he should, thinking in amusement how Miss Kuonji would be scolding him right now if she could see him. He breaks, sitting down slowly to do his meditations, being pulled from his introspection by his phone buzzing at him. With an annoyed groan, he answers the phone. "Hello, Mrs. Watanabe, what can I do for you today?"

The woman on the other end laughs at him over that. "Saotome, you don't always have to be so formal, or sound so suspicious of my motives. If there is anyone you can trust, you know it's me. I sometimes wish you were a bit more like your sister, I think your life would be..simpler."

Ranma makes a little snort at that before laughing. "I am grateful...We...are grateful. So, what is it I can help you with today?" Inwardly, he braces himself. This woman, as much as they could not get by without her, could be quite trying and dangerous in her own ways. A shrewd lawyer, their current lives would be much more difficult if it were not for her aid. Now, to see what she had on her mind, this time.

The woman laughs again at him "Actually, I was just calling to see how you were doing, Saotome. I, of course, know how the business is doing, I was wondering what you thought of it? And also, I was wondering if you have told Miss Kuonji that you appreciate what she is doing for you, I can't imagine that you are making things simple for her. You really should do something to show your appreciation to her. Nothing major. You know, I seem to happen to have a pair of tickets to a certain kabuki theater just laying around…." She says in a leading tone.

They both chuckle a bit, then Ranma sighs and says softly "You are right, I haven't properly thanked her. Just a show, that is all. And if she says no, that is it. You know that my life is too complex for me to make anyone else a part of it. It...Just would not work. And I doubt she would ever think about me like that, after all, with my condition…" He says, showing a crack in that iron facade of his, even if for just a moment.

The woman on the other end of the line laughs at him "Saotome, if I didn't know better, I would say that you are interested in this young woman. Like you said, just a way to thank her, to show you appreciate what she has done for you. I think you should ask her yourself, it would mean more that way."

Ranma laughs once more and says before he lets her go "Ok, I will take it under consideration, Mrs. Watanabe. I will talk to you later." With that he lets her go, laying back and sighing as he closes his eyes "Why does she keep trying? It won't work…" He sighs and heads for the shower before heading home to his quiet house.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, I do not claim any rights to any of the characters or concepts created or owned by Viz Video or Rumiko Takahashi. This is just the work of one fan to the others. The only characters or concepts that i claim are the ones I created or introduced. That said, I bring you:

Broken Mirrors

Chapter 2

Tuesday, June 9th, 11:00AM. The Nerima Center for Mental Health.

As was usual, the petite redhead that was being wheeled through the doors had a warm, gentle word for each of the people that she saw, a tender smile on her beautiful features. Her hands were folded demurely in her lap, her long skirt and soft blouse helping with that image of feminine grace and poise that she seemed to project. The catty young woman she was in the wake of the accident that left her and her brother broken in body and spirit had mellowed over the years, some would say in no small part to the help of the people who worked here, and invested so much of their heart and souls into mending the broken minds and spirits of those who sought refuge here. A good part of that could probably be attributed to Dr. Ryu Kondo, the director of the Center, and possibly the young woman standing beside him, waiting for her patient for the last year, Miss Akane Tendo.

The two women smile warmly at each other, the trust that is so necessary for what happens here evident in how Akane steps forward, taking her patient's hands in her own and smiling down at her happily. "Ranko, it is always such a pleasure to see you, you are looking radiant as always. Now, how about we head to the music room, and you can show me that piece you were working on, and we can talk about your week?" The athletic young woman with her bluish-black hair styled in glorious waves down her back asks, tucking a stray strand behind her ear as she leans down towards her, a genuine smile on her face.

Ranko Saotome looks up at the woman before her, a person she can honestly say has become a true friend to her over the past year and nods shyly, finding words difficult as she sometimes did around the vibrant, passionate counselor. She shakes her head a little in wonder once again, amazed at how Akane saw how much losing her ability to practice the Art had hurt her, had crippled her spirit and left her bitter inside. Music is one thing that she would have never thought of, a way to direct that energy, that drive to seek perfection and turn it into a creative force in her life, instead of something that might have destroyed her. Ranko looks at her driver, smiling warmly "It's ok, Shiro, you may go. I will call you when I am ready to go." She then nods to Akane, who steps behind her chair and starts to push her slowly towards the music room, the women engrossed in their small talk, avoiding anything that would bring stress to the redhead, and just catching up like friends often did.

Once they are inside of the music room, Akane pushes her charge over to a large window that looks out over the expanse of Nerima, taking her own seat across from her and offering her a cup of tea, before taking one of her own. They sit quietly, sipping their tea and looking out over the city before Akane smiles warmly and looks at her client from over her cup "How have you been sleeping, Ranko? Are you still having problems sleeping through the night, or are the meditations that we discussed helping?" She asks softly, her warm brown eyes looking on with concern into the startling blue eyes of her friend.

Ranko sighs, delaying her answer as she sips from her own cup. "I still wake up from them on a regular basis. The meditations help, but I still regularly relive that night. I know that you have said that it is natural, that it is my mind's way of dealing with what has happened, with our loss, but it is still just so..Exhausting." She bows her head, the tears that her brother can not spill sliding down her cheeks "I miss them both, so very, very much. I miss Mom's lectures on how to behave, and what is expected of us as Saotome's, and Dad's crazy lectures on martial arts...and even what he used to say about women." She laughs through the tears "They were crazy, but they were what we had." Ranko accepts the kleenex that is offered silently by Akane, drying her eyes before dropping it into the trash next to her.

Akane smiles, listening attentively to Ranko as she talks, amazed at the changes that this amazing woman had undergone in the time she had known her. When they met, Ranko had seemed so uncomfortable in her own skin at times, having been raised by two very traditional and odd people. Nodoka with her attitude on how young men should act, and Genma with his very outdated views on women had left their own scars, quite separate from the losses that the siblings had suffered. "I would love a chance to sit and talk to both of you, I think it would help both of you to accept what has happened, and to be able to let go of some of the pain." Akane says, leaning forward with that earnest passion that made her so popular among her friends and family, a vastly different person than the angry young woman she had been in her youth.

Ranko laughs softly, a sad smile on her face "I'm sorry, Akane-chan, but you know that isn't possible. We each have duties to attend to that draw us from town, and we barely get to see each other, much less anyone else. I will make sure that I pass along your good wishes and desire to talk to both of us when I can, ok?" She rolls her eyes as Akane nods and grins at her, then sits back in her wheelchair and looks into her cup silently "There are times that I don't know why I keep trying so hard, Akane. I know that…..Things will never be the same as they used to be, and I can't help but feel that our friends must pity us, seeing us how we are now." She sighs softly, looking up when Akane rests her hand lightly on hers.

Akane can't help but feel her heart going out to Ranko, reaching out to give her hand a gentle squeeze before standing up, smiling down at her petite companion. "I think it is time for you to show me how much progress you have made on that piece, Ranko-chan. I have been dying to hear your take on it for the last week. We can talk some more while you play, if you find that acceptable." At her friends shy nod, Akane rises from her chair and wheels Ranko over to the keyboard and gently lifts her in a bridal carry, setting her lightly on the seat and scooting her into place.

Ranko blushes a bit, holding onto the compact, powerful woman as she is settled into place lightly, then pushed to where she could play. This, too, had become part of their routine. Akane would stand behind her and handle the music, while she would play and talk. It was an odd arrangement, but it worked. She was still amazed just how much she could lose herself in the music, in the delicate dance of the notes. Her legs might be crippled, but her hands could still dance, could still give life to something. Now, though, instead of punches and strikes, it was runs and melodies that came from her Gift. She closed her eyes and lost herself in her music, speaking softly, letting the little fears and doubts, the worries and self-incriminations seep from her, made so much easier by the subtle presence of the woman behind her, so quiet yet attentive, supporting while letting her have what independance she was capable of.

As Ranko's playing slowly winded down, her soft flow of words trailing off into the comfortable silence between them Akane rests a supportive hand lightly on Ranko's shoulder, giving it a little squeeze before moving her back to her wheelchair just as effortlessly as before. "That was lovely, Ranko. Iname-sensei could not have done it better herself. It looks like our time is almost up, I want you to keep working on those meditations, and remember, being a woman does not make you weak or less capable, it just makes you different. Embrace those differences and don't be afraid to be yourself. You certainly don't think of Mei Iname as being weak, do you?" She smiles happily at Ranko's head shake, her hands crossed once more in her lap.

Akane gives her a little impish grin before stretching a little bit and looking down at Ranko before saying casually"You know, I seem to have come across a pair of tickets somewhere, to see her in concert this weekend. You wouldn't happen to know anyone that would be interested in seeing her live, do you? It would be this Saturday, so you would still be able to have your Sunday dinner with your brother before you have to leave to take care of your family business." Akane grins at the look in her friend's eyes. "I take it that that is a yes, then?"

Ranko laughs as she looks at Akane, swatting her on the shoulder. "You know that is cheating. How...How can I say no to such a generous offer from a friend?" Ranko knows that this is a plot to get the somewhat reclusive woman out into the public, to help her deal with her anxieties, but she can't help be a bit excited as well. Just a bit, mind you, she tells herself. As she sits and talks to Akane about the weekend, making their plans, she can't help but think that it's a shame that Ranma can not be like this with his friends, but certain things are expected of him.

Ranko says her goodbyes when the car arrives, then leaves. She stops at a quaint little restaurant to eat before she goes to visit their parent's graves. Shiro wheels her to the plot, a bouquet of flowers resting in her lap. She talks quietly to the stones for a while, her driver standing at a respectful distance from her as she details the events of the weeks since she has been here last, finally just sitting quietly for a short time before indicating that she was ready to go. She sits quietly in contemplation as they leave, on their way to the dojo. She can't help but smile softly as she thinks about her visit that is coming.

Her visit is different in a few fundamental ways from her brothers. The students and instructors bow respectfully, but their smiles are warm and welcoming, happy to see to see the buxom redhead. She has gentle words of encouragement for the students, and inquiries into the families and activities of the teachers. She laughs softly as she sees Ryoga heading her way, looking overly pleased, and for once glad for her condition to spare her the almost certain bone-crushing embrace of the enthusiastic martial artist. "Hello, Ryoga, how is Akari and the children? Are your classes going well?" She asks, her hands resting demurely in her lap.

Ryoga chuckles as he leans against the wall, watching his students as they file out, talking among themselves. "Sakura and Shinji are doing well. She is doing excellent in her third-grade classes, and is enjoying her training. She is a strong little thing, Akari is always joking that I must be half boar, from how strong little Sakura and I are. Shinji is working at walking, it won't be long til he is toddling around everywhere." He smiles happily, looking off into space as he thinks about his family, at least til Ranko makes a soft sound to bring him back to the present. "Oh, I'm sorry. My classes? My classes are going well, the students are learning well, and most of the problem students have either grown out of it or moved on by now. I have one who could be a problem, but I think we can get him straightened out before he becomes a real problem." He says happily, then looks over as his next class walks in, nodding to Ranko. "I will talk to you more tomorrow, Ranko. Have a pleasant day."

He waves as he heads in, calling the class to order as she heads toward the Saotome's private section of the dojo. She doesn't head to the family dojo, that is a place that belongs to Ranma, and him alone. Instead, she directs Shiro to the upper balcony, watching the younger students in the yard going through their conditioning, watching them with a sad look on her face before turning to Shiro "Take me home, Shiro. I will need you tomorrow, if you would please."

He nods and says "As you wish, madam." then takes her back to the car and on home. He looks into the rear view mirror, amazed at how the two Saotome's differ so much, when they share so much in common. He steels his expression, vowing inwardly to make the most of this chance, to serve them as his father did, and to protect the two with his life. In that, he would not suffer his fathers failure. The events of five years ago would never happen again. Never again would a member of his family fail a Saotome.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, I do not claim any rights to any of the characters or concepts created or owned by Viz Video or Rumiko Takahashi. This is just the work of one fan to the others. The only characters or concepts that i claim are the ones I created or introduced. That said, I bring you:

Wednesday, June 10, the Saotome Residence, 7:00 AM

Ranko wakes early the next day, going through her meditations and checking on her correspondence after letting her personal maid help her get ready for the day. Her breakfast eaten and newspaper read, she looks at the phone with nervous trepidation, then sighs and makes a call to a certain Mrs. Watanabe. She swallows a little nervously at the nature of her call, then calms herself as she hears the phone picked up. "Hello, Mrs. Watanabe, I do hope I did not catch you at a bad time?" She asks, knowing that her friend is not exactly a morning person.

Her friend laughs on the line, hesitating for a moment, then continues "No, not a bad time at all, I am just sitting here talking to my sister, is there something I can help you with? Is there a legal matter you need some help with this morning?" Mrs. Watanabe asks, surprisingly polite for so early in the morning, at least for her.

Ranko, for her part, laughs softly "Oh, it's not that important, I just had...a favor to ask, if it's a bad time, I can call back later... " She trails off, waiting for a reply as she chews on her bottom lip nervously, not quite so sure of herself now that she knows that they have an audience.

Mrs. Watanabe chuckles "If you don't mind the odd, curious looks my little sister is giving me right now, I don't mind. So, what is this favor of yours?" She asks, chuckling at what must be the reaction from her sister at her statement. It's clear that she must enjoy egging on her sister, a habit that Ranko is hardly surprised by.

Ranko clears her throat and sighs "I...Was hoping that you might be available to help me with some shopping? I'm going to a concert this Saturday with...a friend...and I don't have anything to wear that seems appropriate." She chews nervously on her bottom lip, and jumps when she hears over the phone "You really shouldn't chew on your lip like that, it will leave marks." This leaves Ranko sputtering for a moment, then laughing merrily.

Mrs. Watanabe chuckles as well "I would be available later today, I have the day off from the firm. I am just checking up on my father and kid sister, but how does, say, six o'clock at the Ishiro boutique sound? I think we can find the perfect thing for you." At Ranko's quiet assertion that that would be fine, the two hang up, ready to finish their business for the morning, so that they can meet that night.

Ranko makes the arrangements for the car, and books a private table for them both at Le Chavre, a french resturaunt that she knows her friend prefers, then sets about the rest of her day, letting her maid once again make her presentable for the public. While being primped, powdered and made ready, she checks on the stocks and state of the Saotome holding, finding comfort that her family's legacy continues to prosper.

When the time comes, she is taken to the car and driven to the boutique, the perfect image of the affluent japanese woman, even as she worries inside about the teasing she is most certain to get from her friend over this. 'First, helping Ranma make arrangements to take Ukyo to a play, and now helping me get ready to go see a concert….She is going to have a field day with this!' is her thoughts as they stop outside the store, and she is taken inside, groaning and chewing on her lip as she sees her brown-haired companion waiting for her with a predatory smirk on her face.

Wednesday, June 10th, the Tendo residence, 7:00 AM

Mrs. Nabiki Watanabe makes her way down to the breakfast table, dragging just a bit as she stretches and yawns, already hearing her younger sister bustling about the house, sure that she had already finished her morning practice, her morning run, and prepared a simple meal for the three of them. She mumbles a sleepy good morning to her father who was reading the paper like he had every day that she could remember. He nods to her, turning the page as Akane comes bustling out, pressing a large cup of coffee into her sister's hand, knowing that is about the only way to get her moving and functioning in the morning.

Akane watches with some amusement as her sister slowly comes back to life. It was rare when her sister would spend the night anymore, but when her husband and partner at their law firm was out of town for work, she would occasionally come over 'To see her little sister and dear father' she would say, but she was pretty sure it was for the meal in the morning and to get a cup of coffee that she didn't have to do anything but drink. Akane gives her sister a questioning look as Nab's phone starts to ring, shaking her head as she sees her smirk before answering it.

Akane watches as Nabiki laughs at whatever the person on the line says, then Nabiki replies "No, not a bad time at all, I am just sitting here talking to my sister, is there something I can help you with? Is there a legal matter you need some help with this morning?" Akane shakes her head and laughs quietly, amused by her sister's tone. She eats her food, glancing over as Nabiki talks on the phone, sputtering a bit at Nabiki's next statement, said with a chuckle "If you don't mind the odd, curious looks my little sister is giving me right now, I don't mind. So, what is this favor of yours?"

Akane huffs a bit, looking away as she eats, but still curious enough to listen in as Nabiki says "You really shouldn't chew on your lip like that, it will leave marks." Akane rolls her eyes, glad that at least Nabiki has found another subject for her mind games. Nabiki grins over at her sister, giving her the odd feeling that she knows exactly what is going on in her mind as she laughs, then says once the laughter dies down "I would be available later today, I have the day off from the firm. I am just checking up on my father and kid sister, but how does, say, six o'clock at the Ishiro boutique sound? I think we can find the perfect thing for you." After another few moment's she hangs up the phone, looking smugly over at Akane.

"When are you ever going to tell me about this mystery client of yours, Nabs?" She asks as the two sisters take the dishes into the kitchen, a warning light going off in her mind as Nabiki makes sure the door is closed, a hand on her hip as she looks at her little sister, sending Akane's danger sense into overdrive.

Nabiki sighs and looks at her, watching her carefully "Oh, about the same time that you come out to Daddy, I think." Nabiki smirks and nods to herself as she watches the reaction that statement has on her sister. "You really didn't think that I knew? Remember who I am, Akane. I know all, I see all, and I keep my family's secrets." She says and gives her sister a warm hug "When you are ready, both Kasumi and I are here for you, ok sis?"

The two sister's break down into a good cry for a while, and when they come out, they are smiling and at ease again. A fact that is lost on their less than observant father. It is some time later that Nabiki makes her way to the boutique to meet her friend and client, smirking at her as she watches her reactions.

Ranko does her best to school her pensive fidgeting, sighing as she watches Nabiki, thinking how this is going to be amusing, for at least one of them. "Hello, Nabiki, I hope you haven't been waiting for long?" Ranko asks politely as Nabiki falls in next to her, smiling down at her as they travel into the exclusive boutique, the manager heading quickly towards them, a broad smile on her face at seeing the reclusive redhead in her store.

Nabiki smiles down at her companion "No, not long at all. Always worth the wait, you will definitely have to tell me about your...companion...at some point, Ranko dear." She turns her attention to the manager, smiling softly "Hello, Mrs. Ishiro, as always, it's a pleasure to see you. My friend here wants to attend a concert, and she needs something to make an impact. I, of course, thought of you first. Now, I was thinking…." she pulls the manager aside as Ranko makes a slow tour of the store, just enjoying the ambiance of the elegant store, her driver wheeling her along quietly. She looks at the clothing on display, the elegant women moving about, both the clients and employees, and wonders once again at how she is here now, never would she have believed a few years ago that she would ever be in a place like this, shopping for an elegant gown.

She looks up at the sound of heels on the floor, giving a soft, warm smile to Nabiki as she walks up, the manager and a series of employees in tow, each holding a dress for her to look at, and to choose to try on. Ranko looks over them, touching a few to feel the cloth before settling on three dresses to actually try on. The manager looks at her, a sympathetic smile on her face "Would you like one of my employees to help you into these, Ms. Saotome?" Ranko looks at her, sighing softly, then giving a thankful look to Nabiki as she steps forward, taking one of the dresses "If you don't mind, I will be assisting Ms. Saotome with her garb, I do want to be the first to see her in them." She says as she steers them all towards the changing rooms, taking charge as she always does, an amused look in her eyes as everyone follows her lead.

Once they are alone in the changing suite, Nabiki helps her diminutive friend into the chair that was placed there for her, amazed once again at just how light the curvaceous redhead actually is. As she helps remove her current outfit, she can't help but be shocked once again at the scars that criss-cross her body, and the fact that even though she is unable to stand or walk, at how much tone remains in her legs as she helps her change, each outfit being carefully tried on then placed neatly onto the rack. Eventually, they settle on a long, elegant green and lace gown, one that suits her fiery red hair well and fits a woman that will be seated the entire time well. As they make their way out, the dress, shoes, and countless accessories in tow Nabiki looks down at her companion "You really must tell me about your companion at some point, my dear. I have to admit, I am...curious...that possibly you both might be coming out of your shell, just a bit."

Ranko gives her a wry little smile "Really, Nabiki, she is just a friend I met, one that has helped me a great deal. We share a common interest in music, and she introduced me to the music of the performer we will be seeing. She is hardly a 'companion', just...a friend. A very dear friend. And I have to have SOME secrets from you, after all. Otherwise, you are likely to get bored with the Saotome's." Ranko says in a matter-of-fact manner as she is wheeled out to the car, and both ladies are seated in the back by her ever-present driver.

Dinner is a quiet affair, the two women sitting and talking, laughing softly over one thing or another, Ranko fending off Nabiki's subtle attempts to pry out details about her companion, and Ranko listening with rapt attention to the more humorous situations Nabiki has dealt with this week. "He really tried to claim that his mistress in Kyoto was a 'bussiness expense?'" Ranko asks in astonishment over one of the situations that Nabiki had just told her about, amazed at how bold some people could be.

Nabiki laughs as she sips her wine "Yes, he really did. He insisted that his wife didn't need to see those receipts as well, since it was a 'business expense' of his, AND that his firm should really reimburse him for it, as well!" Nabiki shakes her head, sipping once more "Needless to say, I don't think that he will be employed or married much longer." She smirks as she watches Ranko blush and laugh softly, amazed at just how different the two siblings are from each other, especially considering their situation.

A few hours later the two ladies make their way home, Nabiki watching her friend drive off, shaking her head as she makes her way home, half tempted to see if she could find out details from the theater about Ranko's companion, then laughing as she decides to leave her friend her privacy, at least for now.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, I do not claim any rights to any of the characters or concepts created or owned by Viz Video or Rumiko Takahashi. This is just the work of one fan to the others. The only characters or concepts that i claim are the ones I created or introduced. That said, I bring you:

Broken Mirrors

Friday, June 12th, The Saotome Residence, 7:00 AM.

Ranko sighs as she sits at the breakfast table, eating her morning meal and flipping through the paper as the family retainers make their way around the home, taking care of the duties that are assigned to them as they prepare for the weekly change for the Saotome's. The end of the week always brings on a sense of tension for the siblings that they handle each in their own way. For Ranko, it brings on a sense of longing, a feeling that this familiar place is slipping away as she prepares herself for the change over that has become how they handle their lives. She enquires quietly about the various members of the household, almost as if she wants the days to never end, and for the end of the week to wait just a few more days. She knows how the changing of the weeks weighs on her brother, the extra pressure and stress of his life. Not for the first time, she wishes that things could be different, that there could be another way that they could live their lives. But this is how things were, and how they would remain.

She oversees the preparations for the weekend, like she has every time for the last few years. She smiles softly, shaking her head in wonder as she trails her fingers lightly over the gown that she would be wearing the next evening with her friend as they enjoyed the performance of the artist that has bridged a gap for them both. She smiles at Shiro as he arrives silently, waiting for her to signal that she was ready to leave.

She settles herself into the back of the car, watching out the window as they make their way through her daily routine, checking in with her accountants, making preparations for her brothers arrival the next week. She takes her time at her parent's graves, sitting under the umbrella that Shiro holds over her as she makes her peace with them, speaking to them quietly about the week that has come, and confiding her concerns about the weekend, especially going into the public with her companion. Thoughts of her companion confuse the reserved young woman, not able to explain fully the fact her heart speeds up, just a bit, when she sees her. That their bi-weekly visits are some of her favorite moments of the week. She bows her head silently for another few minutes, then mutely signals Shiro to take her to the dojo.

As always, the vibrant air of the dojo seems to draw the weight off her shoulders, even though she knows that she has lost so much, that the Art sits just beyond her reach, the sense of energy, of potential, is more than enough to make her sit straighter once again. She bows her head in greeting to the students as they stop and pay their respects to her, once again a pleasant smile on her face as she always has a word for those that she is talking to.

Ryoga is busy, so she just stops and watches his class for a while before heading on to the family's section of the dojo, sipping at the tea that is waiting for her and speaking quietly to the sensei that watches over the school for her family. 'Thank you, Master Kase, for making time to see me today. You honor me with your presence." Ranko says formally as she bows from the waist, showing respect to the man watching over her families legacy.

Master Hideo Kase smiles softly, returning her bow 'No, Miss Saotome, it is you who honors this old man. I am grateful that your brother and yourself have entrusted your father, my Master's, legacy in my hands to oversee. I am eager to see your brother once again practicing the Art. I have never had any doubts that he would recover from the injuries of the accident. I only regret that I had never had the chance to see you practice the Art." He says with a sincere look of regret.

Ranko smiles sadly, her hands folded demurely in her lap as she nods to Master Kase. "I wish I could practice my families Art as well, Master. But I have accepted that it is the price I had to pay to survive the accident. I am just glad that I have had the chance to get to know the rest of my family." Her smile is warm again, the demure little red head brightening the room with her presence.

Master Kase smiles warmly, amazed at the effect she has on the atmosphere of the room, so different from her much more serious brother. Once again, he wished he had been lucky enough to know Ranko's birth mother, the sister of Nodoka who was estranged from the family at an early age. The fact that the Master and his wife would gladly take in their niece, claiming her as their own spoke volumes of the nature of the Saotome's and their understanding of giri. "Family is the greatest blessing that the Kami could have bestowed on us. It is the enduring memory that will be passed on to the generations to come." He says as he smiles serenely, sipping at his tea.

Ranko nods softly, also sipping at her tea and looking a bit forlorn "Sadly, it is not likely that I will ever know that joy myself, because of my injuries. But I will always be grateful for the opportunity that was presented to me." She says softly, smiling gently. She sits quietly with the Master for a time before taking her leave and ordering Shiro to take her home once again. There are a multitude of little things that needs to be taken care of, in preparation for her brother's taking charge for the next week, and also for the concert Saturday night. Once again, she can't help but question the logic in what she is doing, but she softly chided herself "It's just a concert, and she is just another woman. Ranko, you are making too much of everything. Perhaps more of my brother is rubbing off on me than I had thought…." She says quietly to herself as she sits in her study, looking over the last of the weeks paperwork.

Afterwards, she goes to the conservatory to practice her playing on the keyboard that was added after Akane had made the suggestion to redirect her energy into another focus. She loses herself for a while in the delicate play of music, her eyes closed as she thinks about the time she has been granted, the possibilities that would not have been a possibility if things had been different. If they had not been saved that night, both of their stories would have ended. Why they were saved, what purpose their lives serve in the grand scheme of things was stiill unsure. She smiles softly, as she goes over the latest piece that Akane had introduced her to, the music making her think of her raven haired friend. Of all the things that this new life of hers had offered her, the friendships she had made are possibly the most important to her.

The years of traveling, of moving from place to place had never really let her find friends, her focus on the Art and the dedication it had demanded had left little time in her life for anything else. She shakes her head as she listens to the notes cascading from the keyboard, amazed once again at how her Gift had been changed, repurposed into something else. Pops would have been disgusted, dedicating herself to such a thing that he would have seen as a waste. Once again, she wishes she had gotten a chance to truly get to know Ranm'a father, to possibly have a childhood that was a bit more….Normal.

She laughs softyl, remembering the first time Akane introduced her to the keyboard. She had to admit that she had been a bit...rough...around the edges then, still dealing with the loss of her mobility, of the Art. It had taken Akane some effort to get it through her head, to change how she had seen things. It wasn't until she had been practicing for a month and could play a basic piece, mostly from muscle memory that Akane had truly gotten her to rethink how she saw things.

She had been sitting at the bench, seething a bit as she tried to get the piece worked out, not even really understanding why she was bothering. All that she had trained for, all that she had sacrificed for was gone, a waste. Akane had looked at her, shaken her head and leaned down to look at her from up close. Ranko remembered looking at her sharply, a sharp word sitting on the tip of her tongue as Akane smiled at her.

"Think of it as a kata, Ranko-chan. Each chord, each note are steps. Individual moves that flow together into a greater whole, each part separate yet connected. Here, let me demonstrate. Start over on my signal." With that, Akane walked softly to the center of the room, looking into Ranko's eyes and nodding once.

Ranko starts to play, not seeing the point as Akane begins to flow through a kata, each movement graceful and precise. Part of her mind seething as she is reminded of what she has lost as her fingers draw out each note. The part of her mind that has been honed by years of training notices patterns in her kata, series of notes that seem to repeat oddly. Then it clicks, Akane is breaking her performance into distinct segments, series of notes and chords that relate to elements of the kata. She decides to test that theory, playing a chord again. Akane smirks over at her, and repeats the kata segment. The next half hour was spent going over the piece, exploring how the notes interact with each other. From that day on, Ranko had found a joy in music that she had not truly felt for a while, her Gift finding a new purpose, a new outlet.

Once again she leans back, letting her thoughts drift to the performance that she was going to. She felt a mixture of joy and trepidation, still not comfortable around so many people, but she had to admit to a fair level of anticipation to see her favorite performer in concert with Akane. When her life, their lives, changed five years ago, she would never have figured that her life would have gone in this direction.


End file.
